religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Prediker (boek)
Het boek Prediker is onderdeel van de Tenach en het Oude Testament. De Hebreeuwse naam luidt Kohelet (of Koheles), in de Griekse Septuaginta heet het boek èkklesiastés, en in de Latijnse Vulgata Concionator. Laatstgenoemde twee zijn vertalingen van de eerste en betekenen allen 'prediker'. In de Tenach maakt Prediker onderdeel uit van de Geschriften (Ketoeviem) en daarbinnen van de zogeheten feestrollen, de Megillot. Auteur De traditionele opvatting schrijft het boek aan Salomo (Heb.: Shlomo) toe. Evenals bij veel andere bijbelboeken, nemen moderne theologen algemeen aan dat het boek uit de periode na de Babylonische ballingschap stamt, terwijl orthodoxe theologen aan een oudere datering vasthouden (970-931 v.Chr.). De schrijver refereert impliciet aan zichzelf als Salomo in hoofdstuk 1:12, hoewel hier ook andere uitleggingen mogelijk zijn. Taalkundige kenmerken (Aramese invloeden en Perzische leenwoorden) maken een datering vóór de vijfde eeuw vrij onwaarschijnlijk. Bovendien is het boek geschreven in een jongere vorm van het Hebreeuws dan de boeken Ezra en Nehemia, en dat betekent dat het na de vierde eeuw voor Christus geschreven moet zijn. Anderzijds kan het boek niet geschreven zijn na 190 voor Christus, want de auteur van de Wijsheid van Jezus Sirach, een boek dat met vrij grote zekerheid tussen 190 en 170 voor Christus gedateerd wordt, maakt er gebruikt van. Meestal aanvaardt men daarom een datering halverwege de 3de eeuw voor Christus. Dat was een tijd waarin heel wat 'wijsheidsleraars' rondtrokken, die leerlingen rond zich verzamelden. Wellicht gaat het boek Prediker op een dergelijke wijsheidsleraar terug. Inhoud/Thema/Boodschap Het refrein van het boek wordt gevormd door de woorden 'ijdelheid der ijdelheden, alles is ijdelheid' (cf. Pr 1,2; 12,8). Het gebruik van dit woord 'ijdel' is een poging om het Hebreeuwse 'hevel' te vertalen. Het woord 'hevel' komt maar weinig voor in de Hebreeuwse Bijbel: ongeveer zeventig maal, waarvan achtendertig keer in Qohelet. Letterlijk betekent het 'damp' of 'wind' (cf. Js 57,13). Qohelet gebruikt het woord om aan te duiden dat de wereld onzinnig in elkaar steekt: de wereld tart alle redelijkheid. De wijsheid slaagt er niet in om de wereld inzichtelijk te maken: hoe meer inzicht een mens nastreeft, hoe meer hij er van overtuigd raakt dat de wereld absurd is. Toch zijn er bepaalde ervaringen die wel zinvol kunnen zijn. In liefde, werk en intellect kan de mens voldoening vinden, zodat zijn bestaan niet volledig zinloos is (cf. Pr 9,7-10). Relaties met andere bijbelboeken Een aantal woorden in het boek Prediker vertonen sterke overeenkomst met het Bijbelboek Spreuken. Invloed Misschien vanwege het feit dat God er nauwelijks in voorkomt, is het boek Prediker ook onder niet-christenen tamelijk populair. Uitdrukkingen als alles is ijdelheid en er is niets nieuws onder de zon worden in brede kring gebezigd. Ook via de profane literatuur vonden de teksten uit Prediker een breder publiek: *Pete Seeger gebruikte een passage uit Prediker als tekst voor het, vooral in de versie van the Byrds bekende, lied Turn Turn Turn (For everything/There is a season/And a time for every purpose under heaven) *In het wielergedicht Mont Ventoux van Jan Kal wordt Prediker 1:8 aangehaald: Alles is onuitsprekelijk vermoeiend. Prediker